


Self Preservation

by Florab3lla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Carrows Reign at Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Army, Headmaster Severus Snape, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Slytherin Pride, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florab3lla/pseuds/Florab3lla
Summary: Returning for their seventh year at Hogwarts, no one is fully prepared for what awaits them. Least of all Blaise Zabini who is just trying to keep his head down and remain decidedly neutral in the ongoing chaos around him.Not all the Slytherins side with the death eaters but that doesn't mean they are against them either. Self preservation is key.A look inside Hogwarts, what was going on within those walls while Harry and his friends were off dealing with Voldemort.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this tumblr post I wrote a few years ago;  
> https://fl0rab3lla.tumblr.com/post/169111915718/severus-has-to-select-two-students-to-be-head-boy  
> It's always something i've wanted to explore and lockdown has given me a chance to do that. This is the first fic i've written in a good few years so please bear with me on this. I've got a lot of chapters and ideas for this and a lot is already written.   
> I've always wanted to redeem some of the slytherin students I can't believe they are all so evil so I like to have a look into their lives.

Severus sighs as he lowers himself into the ornate headmasters chair, thankfully all the portraits are soundly asleep due to the late hour.

This is a position he never expected to end up in, even when he agreed to do what Draco Malfoy could not, it hadn’t occurred to him that this would happen.

That the dark lord would put him in charge of running the school. Although hindsight is a wonderful thing, he is the most obvious choice he supposes.

Its been a long few months - he’s lucky to still have his head.

The staff were being considerably difficult.

Minerva, a woman he had great respect for has not looked the road he was on since their paths had crossed once more.

Filius squeaked and mumbled something whenever they crossed paths, Severus didn’t think he’d seen the man move so quickly before. Ironic that Severus had paid a great price to keep on him the Hogwarts Staff especially with Carrows in place.

Horrace, acknowledged him politely when they passed but Severus hated to admit but he missed the constant invites for a nightcap.

That’s the thing you can isolate yourself from others and keep yourself closed off, but if they keep inviting you places and interacting with you then you are never truly isolated.

He had always been a loner, nothing really had changed.

And yet everything has changed, nothing is the same at Hogwarts. He is not welcome anywhere now but he still has a sizeable task to complete. He now remains as the only one who can aid Harry Potter.

He sighs deeply, Harry Potter is a concern for another day. Hogwarts, that is the more pressing matter.

It’s something he’s pondered over recent weeks, he has to keep some level of safety in the castle, he can’t have the death eaters running riot. He can’t have them corrupting all the students. He’s not entirely sure why he cares but he can’t bring himself not to give these decisions some thought.

The dark lord has requested all magical children attend Hogwarts this year, Severus hopes to merlin the muggleborns don’t try to board the train.

He’s already scratched them off the list of new first years and then conveniently left the list somewhere Minerva would find it. He’s not sure what exactly he thinks she’ll do but he’s sure she’ll do something. He doesn’t want that list falling into the wrong hands.

He picks up his fine feather quill and ponders this for a moment. He looks at the head girl and head boy badge which are sitting on his desk.

But who to send them to.

The gryffindors are out.

The hufflepuffs too.

Ravenlaws are a possibility but they have no hope of making any impact what so ever.

No there are very few people up to this task, this very delicate task.

He hopes the people he has chosen will do the best they can, the cards he is handing them are extremely unfair.

He sighs deeply, the decision weighs on him.

Sometimes when things seem so dark and you can’t turn on the light yourself, it doesn’t mean you can’t leave a few of the right tools in place. The candle and the matches perhaps.

“ I wish to offer my congratulation to you on being selected as head student, as I’m sure you appreciate this is a time where we all must be cautious and now more than ever it is important we have clear and respectable role models in place. I implore you to take your duties seriously.”

The students he has selected are both perfectly respectable choices. In fact they seem like the very students you would expect him to pick. Both are pureblood and from well known families, both are intelligent and both are currently neutral in the ongoing chaos. From now at least.

Severus can not write that words he really wants to but he hopes they both understand, that together they will do what they can. Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass are in for quite a year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey back to Hogwarts is one unlike any that Blaise has experienced before.

Blaise is that morning - eating his toast with one hand and flipping through the daily prophet with the other. September the 1st seemed to come around quickly that year, it was unseasonably warm still. He had spent the entire summer with his mother in America working in her company, having only returned to the UK two days before. Giving him just enough time to get ready to return to Hogwarts.

What he had found on his return home was a thick letter which the house elf, Dippy had left on the kitchen table for him. He scowled at the letter and sliced it open with his wand, it was heavy he noted. Peculiar. As he unfolded the letter the badge slipped out into his hand. His eyebrows furrowed as he turned the head boy badge over in his fingers. Very peculiar – this was already not part of his plan.

He couldn’t hold back a snort as his eyes scanned the contents of the letter. 

‘at this time we must be cautious’

‘clear and respectable role models’

The words had sparked his interest, but he doesn’t dwell on it for long. The letter had been proceeded by a little visit from Rabastan Lestrange – how in Salazar’s name the man knew exactly when he had stepped onto English soil was somewhat of a mystery to him. He was most certainly not in the mood to decode Snape’s little messages.

* * *

He arrives at the Prefect carriage to find Daphne already there.

“Blaise” Daphne grins the relief is clear in her voice, she had half expected Malfoy.

She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly. “Congratulations” she whispers before releasing him.

Blaise awkwardly returned the hug but the smile that spreads across his features is genuine. Daphne and him have had a bond since they met on the train in first year. She is one of closest friends.

“Hey Daphne” he responds, “How are you? I saw Astoria on my way along the train”

“I’m good” she states, the _at least for now_ hangs in the air between them. “Did you see the death eaters at the entrance to the platform?”

He nodded the smile fading from his features.

“I saw them, I think some of them boarded the train”

She bit her bottom lip, “how are you?” she asked

He shrugged, “I don’t know how long I can keep this up for”

She nods. They both know what is happening. To their classmates and their friends. Draco, Gregory and Vincent are already in over their heads. Whether they want to be or not is a different matter Blaise doesn’t want to consider. Theo is at the start of a very slippery slope thanks to his father who is leaving him with very little choice and Millicent is also heading down the same road.

Pansy may not be death eater potential but she too has been groomed for her purpose. 

Tracy is the only one who seems to have sparked little interest so far but her questionable blood status seems to giving her enough protection. 

She takes a deep breath, “It’s going to be a hell of a year. Why do you reckon Snape choose us?”

He shrugs, “Who knows, incoming” he says with a nod as a few ravenclaws enter the compartment.

Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein.

“Daphne” Padma smiles, “good to see your head girl, congratulations”

“Thank Padma, have a seat, we’ll just wait for everyone I guess” Daphne says.

“Professor Snape sent us this list on who to expect, seems we’re a bit diminished on numbers” Blaise commented as they take their seats. 

Romilda Vane and Parvati Patil are the only two Gryffindor prefects and they arrive next. Hannah Abbot, Ernie McMillan are the Hufflepuff 7th year prefects, they shuffle in next decidedly wary of what they will find. They almost looks a little relieved to see Blaise and Daphne. Almost.

Once everyone had arrived Blaise’s eyes scanned across them, diminished numbers indeed.

“Right well, welcome back I guess” Blaise leaned back against the wall his eyes studying the room cautiously. 

“Congratulations on making prefect especially those of you who are returning. This is obviously going to be a different year at Hogwarts, we understand there’s been a few rule changes. Obviously, we will notify you all of these as soon as we know ourselves.” Daphne said.

“I don’t really think either of us has a lot to say here but we’ll get some patrol schedules drawn up and we’ll have a meeting tomorrow night in the empty classroom on the first floor at 7 – is this okay for everyone?”

Initially no one responded, until sixth year Eliza Burke nods, “of course”

“Great we’ll see you all then” Blaise says firmly.

And just like that the most unusual of prefect meeting came to an end.

Blaise and Daphne wait until everyone else has left and then the followed out the door. 

They noted who scarily still the train is as they made their way along the corridor. Everyone is tucked away into their own compartment, the door firmly closed. 

No one has lingered in the corridor. 

No one is having cross corridor conversations. 

No one if laughing. No one is smiling. 

Quiet voices that is all that can be heard. Whispers and secrets are exchanged. Hands are held and hugs are offered. No one knows to expect. No one can possibly. 

But a death eater raid on the train gives them a little bit of a hint as to just what lies ahead. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of term begins, some conversations are had and rules are set.

He glanced up from his breakfast as Daphne and Tracey entered the great hall. Things are quiet, it’s like the calm before the storm. Just like the night before.

He offers them a good morning as he slides their timetables across the table to them.

“Where is everyone?” Tracey glanced up and down the table but none of the other seventh years have made it to breakfast.

Blaise only shrugged in response. Nott was asleep still when he left, he saw Draco was Crabbe and Goyle trailing him in the common room. Pansy is noticeably absent as is Millicent – obviously the girls don’t know where they have gotten to either.

They three of them remained in silence as Blaise flicked through the paper, he doesn’t know why he bothers really but he doesn’t think it’s a terrible idea to keep up on what the death eaters want you to think.

“Mr Zabini, Miss Greengrass” Blaise looked up at the headmaster who has appeared rather suddenly behind them.

“Good morning headmaster” 

“I understand you both have a free morning, if could see you both in my office first period” Just as quick as appeared he is gone again, leaving only a piece of parchments on the table with the password.

The two head students shared a look but neither of them choose to comment on this instead waiting until first period arrived and then they headed to the headmaster’s office. Snape was not there when they arrived. 

“Ah Mr Zabini, Miss Greengrass. How lovely to see you” the voice that spoke belonged to Professor Dumbledore’s who’s portrait is located directly behind the desk. 

“I am told by my reliable sources that you have been made head boy and head girl, congratulations are in order” He gave them a firm nod, 

“Thank you sir” Daphne replies with a smile,

“Dark times for our school lie ahead, soon we all must make a choice. Remember the easiest option is not necessarily the right option, it has never been more true. I’m sure you’ll see for yourself but soon you will have to choose – just what role are you going to play?” His voice was firm and cryptic as if the words were not truly what he wanted them to hear, Blaise has quite had enough of cryptic coded men giving him messages. 

“I do miss breakfast, I trust you enjoyed yours, Good day to you” the suddenly brightened tone takes both students aback. 

Snape struts into the room, the door banging behind him, “I’ll keep this brief for all our sake. Have a seat” he nodded firmly to the chairs.

The two a little startled still from their encounter with the late professor Dumbedore do as instructed– curious Blaise thinks, that Snape keeps his portrait so close to his desk. Dumbledore who is now pretending to sleep shoots him a wink over Snape’s shoulder.

“I have placed both Professor Carrow’s in charge of punishment, they wish to speak to you regarding new rule violations. I told them this would not be necessary, here is the new list of school rules”

Daphne takes the thick wad of parchment which he slid across the desk to her,

“I’ll leave you both to go over it in your own time, they ask that all prefects submit a weekly list to them regarding what students have been doing and punishments given out

I’m sure I don’t need to tell you there will be consequences if this is not done and I will leave you both to discuss this with all the prefects.

If there are any questions regarding the rule changes then please speak to one of the professor Carrows in the first instance”

Blaise and Daphne only nod in response both of them are scanning the list in front of them.

“That will be all I shall let you go and prepare for your first day of term”

“Thank you Headmaster” Daphne said with a smile, both of them leave the office a little more startled than when they first arrived.

“The library should be empty” Blaise murmured once they are back in the corridor and it is just the two of them. 

The two shared a brief glance and they perfectly in step both turn to walk to the library.They settle themselves into a back corner table hidden from view, people rarely come back here but the library is particularly empty the first day back. 

“The Carrows in charge of punishment” Daphne said flopping into one of the chairs,

“What do you know about them?”

“Not much” she replied, “but I can guess”

“My Mother warned me about them, she advised me to keep my head down especially with them”

Daphne unfolds the parchment and starts flicking through the list of rules.

“7 pm curfew” she muttered, “curfew for all years, students are not to use empty classrooms for socialising, purebloods are not to be seen interacting with those of dirty blood” she scoffs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

“they want a report about how many students are being punished, the prefects won’t do it”

Daphne exhaled loudly, "How can we do it?"

“I don’t think we have a choice Daphne, I think I can guess what their punishments will be”

“And if there isn’t enough they’ll just move onto us, won’t they?” she replied but it isn’t really a question.

He doesn’t reply, there are no words for this situation which they are in.

“Dumbledore” she added, “what on earth was that about?”

Blaise shook his head, “I don’t know Daphne but I think keeping our heads down if going to be even harder than we first though - what with the Carrows running around”

Daphne sighed and sank back into her chair, “Its going to be a long day”

Indeed Daphne was right, it would indeed prove to be a very long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first class of muggle studies and dark arts.

After lunch the seventh years who remain were seated in the muggle studies classroom. It is a testament to how many students have not returned that they can all fit in one classroom.

Alecto Carrow swept into the room and took her place at the front of the class.

Daphne is seated next to Tracey, Blaise is seated behind them in the back row with Theo.

“This is Muggle Studies, a compulsory class for all students. I expect 100% attendance no excuses, unless you ae bleeding out you will be sitting in this classroom” Carrow’s tone was harsh and unforgiving. She was not a woman to be crossed.

“Now first thing’s first we’ll be switching a few of these seats around.”

“Longbottom!” she whirled round to face Neville who is sat on the far left of the classroom. “Sitting with filth lesser than yourself, why am I not surprised”

“And Patil as well” she rounded on Padma who was seated by Lisa Turner.

“Even you Miss Greengrass” she tutted, “I’m disappointed”

“I’m going to leave the class and when I return I want every pureblood in this room seated next to someone who is worthy of them”

Millicent and Tracey both half blood immediately stood up when she was outside the classroom, Daphne didn’t speak only swapped with Millicent so she was seated by Pansy.

No other movement of students occurred.

Alecto returned a moment later, her eyes flashed and she let out a loud huff, 

“Lesson one in this classroom and everywhere else purebloods are everything – you are the best and you should carry yourself as such. I’m pleased to see someone was listening” she nodded sharply -almost approvingly - towards Pansy and Daphne.

In the next second she had thrown a stinging jinx towards Seamus and then towards Lisa.

“Will we try that again?” she demanded,

More people stood this time. The Hufflepuffs swap so Ernie and Sally-Anne sit next to one another. Lisa Turnip moves seats as well.

Seamus and Neville have remained exactly where they were. Alecto’s nostrils flared, “Detention both of you” and she whipped out a slicing hex so fast it split the desk in two and almost caught Seamus’ ear.

“You have a lot to learn Longbottom and mark my words, YOU WILL LEARN IT!”

The class remained silent, no one dared to speak, and half the class held their breath.

“Now we can really begin our lesson”

Alecto Carrow has just given them a tiny taste of what is to come.

Eventually they were dismissed and they all moved to the next class. Defence against the dark arts – Blaise suspected there would not be a lot of defence and his suspicions were soon proven correct.

Amycus has selected a different tactic it would seem for seating in his class.

The Purebloods sat down at the desks as instructed and the rest of the class are stood at the front. 

He took out a jar of spiders and placed them on the desk.

“you will each cast an unforgivable spell on one of these spiders, if successful you will sit down. If not well you’ll find out” his voice held a dangerous kind of calm.

“But first a demonstration, Mr Malfoy if you will”

Draco swallowed and took out his wand, “Impreio” he muttered without hesitation, the spider did a very nice little dance on the desk.

“Very good. Mr Nott” Professor Carrow then turned his attention to Theo next.

Theo’s wand is already in his hand and he coughed once, “Cruico” he said and with that one word the spider shrivelled and silently wailed.

“very nice indeed, which leaves my favourite. If you would Mr Zabini, I would love for you to do the honours” he smirked at him and Blaise knows this is his challenge, so he held the professors gaze. If Carrow expected a reaction or a protest he was left disappointed. If he learned anything from his mother than will help him this year, it is not to react outwardly – to control his expression.

He took out his wand. He had never cast this spell before – part of him prayed it would work. He quirked his eyebrow in answer to the challenge, “Avada Kedavra” and with the green flash the spider is blasted back off the desk and fell onto the floor.

“excellent” Carrow nodded with approval.

“Now you’re turn” he whipped round to face the students seated on the floor.

“Bulstrode, why don’t you go first” Millicent curio’s the spider and is followed by Davies who uses the impreius curse on her spider – they both were then permitted to take a seat.

“Mr smith” he tutted next, “The disappointment of the family. Halfblood, Hufflepuff I almost wonder which is worse” he mused, “well best not to keep the class waiting”

Sally Smith, pureblood and Slytherin sits in front of Blaise bolt up right. She had the same blond wavy hair as her cousin, they both have the same good looks and arrogance though she is less out spoken than her male cousin.

He watched the Hufflepuff boy step towards the spider he has been given. His wand arm was visibly shaking as he raised his wand, “Imperio” the word is like a whisper, the spider twitched but nothing further.

“More force, come on now” Carrow said, 

“Imperio” a little bit louder this time and for a few seconds he takes control of the spider.

Carrow glared at him, “Have a seat”

“Mr Corner isn’t it, why don’t you go next”

The dark haired Ravenclaw boy shook his head immediately, “I won’t”

For a moment in the class everything was still.

“You refuse?”

“I won’t do it” Michael repeated,

Carrow studied the boy. “You are of course right”

The class remained frozen. “It is unfair of me isn’t it. Unfair that I ask you to preform curses you have never learned about. Well we shall learn. Take a seat” The edge in his voice did not leave any room for question and surprisingly no one spoke.

“I think you miss understand Professor.” It was Longbottom who had spoken. “We won’t do it, no matter how much you teach us. Those curses will never leave my wand”

The class was one again frozen. Neville had moved to stand next to Michael,

“I won’t do it either” two voices spoke. Parvati and Padma. Blaise wished she hadn’t he couldn’t stop his gaze from lingering on her.

“I won’t either” Seamus said firmly as he moved to stand by the other two boys. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott join them in their defiance.

Carrow stared them all down for a moment, he didn’t know how to deal with this, Blaise is able to tell from the smallest twitch he saw in Carrow’s wand arm. 

“No matter, it is only the first day of classes after all” This was not what they expected.

“Everyone take their seats” He said calmly.

“Oh and detention all of, this classroom at 5:00.” He eyed up the students in front of him. Longbottom, Corner, Finnegan, the Patil twins, Bones and Abbot. “Zabini, Greengrass I’ll see both of you there as well to oversee things”

“Now we will go over those curses once more they are the most important but not necessarily the most attractive of spells we will get to those once you’ve mastered the basic tools you will need”

The class sat in silence as Amycas cackled on about unforgivable curses for the remainder of the lesson.

Daphne did not know which was worse, the dangerous calm with which he ran his classroom or the explosive nature Alecto ran hers with. She does know that this is just the start, the gryffindors won’t stand for these lessons. Daphne herself is not sure how she’ll sit through them, she feels quite sick. It was when Blaise raised his wand, the scary calm with which he cast the killing curse and suddenly she was not sure if there was any hope for any of them.

What sort of monsters will they unwillingly become before the end of the year? What sort of monsters will they be turned into in their desire to survive. How far will self preservation alone take them?

Until you are asked to cast the spell, until then we won’t truly know how far they will go. A spider is one thing, a fellow student is quite another.

When the choice is between do it or be subject to an awful spell yourself – well that is hardly even a choice at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to torture and violence

Blaise and Daphne returned to Professor Carrows Classroom a 5:00 on the dot. What they find is 10 students and both Carrows in the room.

“Excellent Zabini and Greengrass just in time” Alecto spoke with a flick of his wand the students are shackled by the wrist to the front wall of the class.

Among their number of is a great many seventh year students, Neville, Seamus, Hannah, Susan, Michael, Padma, Parvati. The other three are Ginny Weasley, one of the Creevey brothers and another Gryffindor that Blaise does not recognise. His eyes are drawn to Padma but the do not linger. 

“Have a seat, we’ll not ask you to join in this evening. You two can enjoy the show” Alecto said, her voice laced with pleasure and poison.

Daphne’s gace snapped to Blaise but he remained completely impassive as he snorted and leaned casually against one of the desks as if this is the most normal occurrence in the world.

“You will tell all the prefects that each week we want a list of students who have bene punished and what has been done to them, we also will be running all detentions but I think we’ll need a little help with that” Amycus said, his tone is so casual it is almost like he is discussing the weather. “I was hoping Zabini you could round up a few of the pureblood students to assist us, Crabbe, Goyle, my dear nieces, oh and Bulstrode I have taken quite a shine to her”

“It would be a pleasure” Blaise responded with a nod, it was then Daphne realised how very good he is at playing this game. And how much better he is than her at it.

“Diffindo” in the next second Carrow had turned back to the students and a well aimed slicing curse hits Michael in the leg. He winced but didn’t scream.

No one said anything. “You will learn your places, you all with your dirty blood”

“It’s a shame to spill the purebloods, but needs must” Alecto grinned this comment is directed at Neville and Ginny.

She flicked her wand and they both received a stinging jinx.

Daphne tensed her fingers gripped the edge of the desk, her knuckles turned white.

“look what you made me do, I do hate spilling blood as pure even if you are dirty blood traitors” Alecto spat on Neville’s shoe, the boy did not react.

“I hear your brother is doing rather well for himself at the ministry Weasley, just goes to show perhaps it is not to late after all”

“He is not a brother to me” Ginny responded with venom in her voice. 

It was like the girl has set off an explosion all of a sudden spells flew from both Carrows’ wands in all directions at the remaining students.

Daphne forced herself to watch, Blaise had not looked away and nor will she. It wasn’t right, the students her classmates subjected to this. She didn’t know how long it went on for but simultaneously they both stopped and whirled on their heels. The students are bloody and their breathing was heavy but they all remained silent. Their cries and moans died into nothingness.

“Do you have any questions regarding the punishments?” Amycus asked coldly,

“No Professor” Blaise responded automatically – to Daphne who knows him well there was the tinest hesitation.

“I suggest you escort the head girl to dinner Zabini she looks rather pale” he commented, “Soft stomach just like her father, I’m not expecting great things from you Grengrass”

“Oh and Zabini, tomorrow night same time bring your friends” he called as an afterthought,

Blaise nodded once and stood up letting Daphne leave the room first. It was silent as they left he didn’t want to know what will follow once the door is closed.

Daphne doesn’t know how she forced herself to walk out the room in a calm way, once the heavy door was shut behind them Blaise reached for her arm to keep her steady but she yanked it away and promptly threw up behind one of the statues. Blaise glanced down the corridor before resting his hand on her back.

It takes a few moments before she stood up again, “that – that was” she does not have any words for it. Her fellow Slytherin only helped her straightened up in response, “Come on lets get out of here”

Neither of them could face dinner so they head to the library to the back corner and Daphne slumped into one of the chairs. Blaise is sat across from her silently, “How do you do it?” she asked,

He raised an eyebrow at her, “Do what?”

“Stand there so impassively and always manage to say the right thing, you don’t agree with this I know you don’t but to them – to them” she doesn’t finish her sentence. She remembers Blaise at 11 years old – a quiet boy, he didn’t have much to say but they became quick friends – both talented in potions both happy to blend into the background. Now she looks at this boy – for he still a boy despite his build and she wonders when he became someone who was so good at playing the part. He is excellent as it, never committing to anything. Half the school think that he is one their side, the other half think that he is against them. And yet he is with neither.

He shrugged, “It’s probably the most useful thing my mum has taught me, not to react. Not to react until you’ve calculated your next move. Don’t let them see that initial reaction”

She sighed deeply, “I can’t do it, they’re going to know that, that-“ but again she couldn’t finish her sentence, they’re going to know what exactly she isn’t quite sure. Does she think she as a pureblood is better than a mudblood? Yes probably if she is honest with herself she does think that, does she think all non-purebloods should be beaten and prosecuted. No she doesn’t. But where exactly in all the shades of grey she actually lies – at this point at least Daphne truly does not know. 

“Your father is a powerful man Daphne, I hope that will protect you for now at least. His funding and continued support as a healer should hopefully keep them at bay.” He can only hope that remained true for a while to come.

In the same way his mother - a cleaver business women which is probably the second thing she has taught Blaise well - she gives money to their cause but never her life. She presents this image of being simply a woman who doesn’t really know what she is doing and that is how she has gotten through life. Blaise suspects she is also funding other causes but he couldn’t exactly be sure on that.

Blaise knows the same approach will not work for him, he has already captured unwanted attention. Snape knows his skills in potions, his classmates too. He is a talented duellist and a political entity would be of great value to the dark lord. He shivered he doesn’t want to think about it any further.

Daphne was shaking. “Hey Daph, look at me” he said firmly and his dark gaze meets her pale blue one, “Listen we are going to get through this, we are going to keep our heads down, our thoughts to ourselves and we will survive.”

She nodded and reached for his hand, clutching it tightly as if he is the only thing keeping her grounded. “It’s going to be okay”

But it’s a promise he shouldn’t make and a promise which he can’t keep. Promises a dangerous thing when there if no certainty.

She is thankful they have some time until the prefect meeting and they stay in the library until then in companionable silence, neither one of them is particularly anxious to go to dinner or face the carrows.


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually as it approached 7:00 they decide they should head to the empty classroom where the other prefects will meet them.

Thankfully the majority of students seem to be adhering to the new rules this evening, they suspect word of the detention has already gotten around the students.

That is until they round the corner smack into two Gryffindor students. Blaise checks his watch but he doesn’t need to it would seem the carrow’s have found a way to make the clocktower strike at 7. 

“50 points for being out past curfew” Blaise drawls as he twirls his wand between his long fingers. It’s a subtle threat, and one he’s got down to fine art. The two students are not oneswho he recognises, not known torublemakers hes come across in previous years – they’re third year, fourth at most he thinks.

The Gryffindor girl open her mouth to protest but her friend stands firmly on her foot. She wants to object that that is ridiculousl unfair. Two mins passed the newly enforced curfew of 7pm for all students. But they both realise this is Blaise Zabini they are dealing with and so wisely, they choose to shut up.

“Now go before I change my mind” he adds, that’s all it takes to have both girls scuttling off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

Daphne looks at Blaise, “we’re not reporting them to the Carrows” she says,

“Why do you think I didn’t ask for their names” he responds,

“We have to give them something you know” she replies, they will be suspicious if no list is given across to them. It will only turn out worse for them an the prefects.

“I know” he replies simply, “what do we do about that?”

She shrugs, “I don’t know”

They fall back into silence as they reach the location of the meeting. They are the first to arrive and they wait for the others.

6 slytherins including them, 2 gryffinrods, 4 ravenclaws and 4 hufflepuffs. It’s noticeably less than last year. Blaise looks at the slytherin prefects – himself and Daphne, Eliza Burke, Matthew Clark both sixth years and two fifth years Harriet Kerr and Josh Fawley. Interesting choices Blaise thinks but he suppose Crabbe, Goyle, Rowe or the Carrow twins would be too unstable.

Daphne looks at Anthony Goldstein in silence, he’s a good looking boy but his face is bruised from the earlier detention. Hannah Abbott next to him is not quite so bruised but she winces when she sits down in her chair.

Daphne takes a deep breath, she needs to be more like Blaise and Tracey and even Theo. She feels that right now her thoughts are written over her face and that’s a dangerous game to be playing.

“Thanks for coming, we’ll be keeping this meeting brief. We’re sure you’re already aware of some rule changes. Curfew for all students is 7, if they are attending a meeting with a professor they’ll have a note. Curfew for all students in 10 – no student should be out past this time and it include prefects so I suggest you all finish patrol at 9:30 to give you time to get back to your common room” she says.

Blaise watches her with cool indifference, he’d been worried about her earlier. He could see her reaction during the detention and after it as well but this girl was a world away. Her voice was calm and clear, it demanded attention and it gave nothing away. This was a Daphne Greengrass who could survive this year.

No one interrupts her as she carries on, “we’ve decided it is best for us to patrol within our own house groups, so we’ll leave you to sort that amongst yourselfs a schedule is drawn up if you could collect it on your way out from me.”  
“The Carrows have asked that we all give them a list every Friday evening – of students who you have punished and the punishment they have received” she says,

It is one of the younger Hufflepuff students who snorts and the whole room turns to look at him. Except for Anthony Goldstein who is still watching Daphne Greengrass.

“I don’t think I need to tell you what will happen if you don’t turn that list in, if anyone has aby doubts I suggest you speak to Goldstein” she scoffs and her gaze meets his for half a second.

Silence and then all at once everyone is talking, everyone is shouting.

It is Blaise who shuts them up with a band out the tip of his wand,

“Enough” he hisses, “It isn’t up for discussion, it isn’t optional and it most certainly is unavoidable. I want the list delivered to me by 5 on Friday and Ill personally give them to professor Carrow”

Daphne’s eyebrows furrow a tiny bit – this wasn’t what they discussed earlier but she makes no comment.

“If is not with me by 5 well – I guess you’ll find out” he’s twirling his wand again, there is something os casual and so intimidating about the way he does that. It’s an implied threat and is so much more powerful than a direct one.

“Now if no one’s got any questions I suggest we all get on with our evenings” he says, “let’s go Daphne”

Without another words he strides from the classroom with Daphne by his side and the slytherin’s trailing behind them.

He’s sure further discussion will occur amongst the remaining prefects, he hopes to go they are smart enough to figure out some sort of system themselves but just in case they aren’t at least if the list goes through him he can modify them before either of the Carrows seen them.

Oh a dangerous game indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

Eleanor Fawley looked decidedly anxious that particular Saturday night. It was fast approaching curfew and she seemed decidedly anxious. She was sitting away from the other fifth year students, her right foot was tapping against the stone floor and her eyes trained on the door to the common room. No one had seemed to notice. No one but Blaise that was. 

He glanced at the time and casually shut over the book he was reading before he swanned over to her, “Alright Fawley?”

She looked startled to be addressed and her shoulders remained tense.

“Zabini” she nodded in return lifting her gaze long enough to meet his gaze. He gave her a nod before he headed out the common room to the damp corridor outside. It was just before 7, but the common room was pretty full even the slytherins were following the curfew diligently. It was better they spoke out of ear shot.

“Is there a problem?” he drawled as he leaned one shoulder casually against the stone wall.

“No it’s fine, just checking-“

He quirked an eyebrow at her and she swallowed cutting herself off. 

Blaise had heard the whispers. Fawley was the fifth year prefects, rumour had it she had gone easy on a few first year Gryffindor before one of the Carrows intervened to take punishment into his own hands.

“I heard what happened this morning” he commented casually,

Her eyes had widened slightly, “It won’t happen again I just-“

“Are you alright?” the surprise was evident on her face but she recovered fairly quickly and swallowed.

“It was only because Nicholas was trying to help them, they were lost and –“ she trailed off shaking her head,

“Are you alright?” he repeated,

“I haven’t seen Nicky since, some of his friends told me Goyle cornered him outside the great hall after lunch. It’s almost curfew, he isn’t back and no one has seen him since.

Blaise saw how concerned she was, how afraid. Nicholas Fawley is one of theirs and a second year. His jaw set, “I’ll find him. Go back to the common room, I’ll find him”

She started at him startled for a moment before she nods, “okay”

Blaise watched her leave and headed towards the great hall. Goyle would not have taken the kid far, he’s not that smart or that patient. Blaise was more concerned about exactly what ort of punishment he may have been subjected too.

He passed a few students but the corridors were mostly still, he dared not shout for the kid so he starts to search the ground floor.

20 minutes and he found him slumped in the classroom they use for prefect meetings.

“Fawley” he shut the door and locked it behind him, crouching down next to him.

He appeared to have been knocked out but he stirred at the sound of his name. His right wrist is bent at an awkward angle and he had a few cuts and bruises but Blaise had feared worse.

“Nicholas” he shook the boy by the shoulder and the kid groaned but his eyes didn’t open.

Blaise glanced round the room, he couldn’t take him to the infirmary but he would need a pain relief potion. He pondered his options for all of a few moments and then he was back out the classroom, ensuring it was locked behind him and he quietly moved up to the first floor.

He glanced into the Hospital wing through the open double doors, no one was in sight before he slipped through the hospital wing and into Madame Pomfrey’s office, thankfully he already knew where she kept her supplies.

He unlocked her office and cupboard with a quick flick of his wand and scanned her supplies quickly grabbing the few that he needed for Fawley.

He was standing between two of the beds when Pomfrey returned she stopped short and glanced him up and down with suspicion.

“Mr Zabini, may I help you?”

Blaise nodded, “I was just waiting for you to come back, I’ve got a terrible headache. I was wondering if I could get something for it” His voice is smooth and there was no hesitation when he spoke.

She eyed him but nodded, “very well, wait here” she brushed past him into her own office and returned with a further two pain potions and a dreamless sleep. “Best to take the two in case you need one tomorrow” she said.

“Thank you made Pomfrey” he offered her a polite smile and then he made his way out the hospital ing, the older witch watched her go with her eyes narrowed. She never had liked Blaise Zabini.

He returns to Nicholas Fawley an decides he’d better fix his wrist before he wakes him. Episkey is not a spell he has tried before, he isn’t sure it is one which should be used on wrists but he did not have any choice in the matter.

He pointed his wand at the boys wrist, “Episkey” the crack which sounded accomplished two things. Nicholas’s wrist snapped back into it’s normally anatomical position and he work with a start. Nicholas’ eyes locked onto Blaise and he swallowed.

“It’s alright, you’re friends said Goyle took you for a chat. Eleanor told me, I was just fixing your wrist” Blaise told him.

They both look towards his wrist which Nicolas held up, “Does it feel okay?”

“hurts” he mumbled, “But I can move it” he tested the movement gently but to both their satisfaction it seemed okay.

Blaise turned his attention to the cut on his head and cleaned that as best he could with some gauze he also swiped from the hospital wing.

“I’ll walk you back to the common room okay, take this pain potion now and the dreamless sleep when we get back”

Blaise considered giving him another pain potion for the morning but he reckoned he can always give it to him tomorrow, better to keep the spares to hand.

“Thanks” Nicholas said quietly,

“It’s okay, try and keep your head done yeah? You’re name gives you enough protection” Blaise said.

The younger boy shook his head, “I was just talking to them –“

“That’s not how anyone else will see it. Keep your head down and to your own friends, alright?”

Nicholas nodded. “Okay”

The two boys walked back to the common room which was loud and noisy when they arrived but no one paid them any attention expect for Eleanor who flung herself at Nicholas and studied him carefully. Blaise pulled them both into a dark corner.

“Thank you Blaise” she said sincerely her gaze meeting his,   
“No problem, you take that potion yeah? And keep your head down remember what I said” he directed this to the younger Slytherin who nodded and hugged his sister.

Blaise did not linger with the siblings further.

Nicholas Fawley does not heed Blaise’s words for long and a week later Eleanor is seeking him out once more. Blaise will patch him together again and again and again over the coming months.

Nicholas Fawley does not understand keeping his head down. He does not understand keeping quiet.

He can’t stop himself from speaking out when he shouldn’t. He can’t help himself stepping in front of a fellow student.

Blaise likes Nicholas Fawley, he’s a good kid but he will probably be the death of him. He isn’t sure if he thinks the 12 year old brave or stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going through a whole lot of editing with this fic. It is all pretty much finished but it's been so long since i've written anything it's needing some major edits. I will be going back to chapter 1 and editing as well any spelling/grammar/tense issues then please feel free to point them out!


End file.
